


Plays Gone Wrong

by fuwacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/pseuds/fuwacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the AkaFuri Secret Santa 2014 event, for <a href="http://wincytards.tumblr.com/">wincytards</a>.</p><p>Under Fukuda's request, the Seirin Basketball Club volunteers at a charity event where Furihata takes on the role of the Wolf for a play. The problem: the girl playing Little Red Riding Hood sprains her ankle the night before the event. Just who can they ask to stand in last minute? Seems like Kuroko has all that planned already.</p><p>(In hindsight, Furihata should never have trusted Kuroko.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plays Gone Wrong

Furihata blamed it all on Kuroko.

Another crash resounded somewhere in the background. Furihata turned around, only to be greeted with the sight of broken shards of what used to be a plate littered on the concrete floor. With an exasperated sigh, he made a beeline to where Kise stood looming over the pieces of china, looking unsure of what to do. He ushered the blond away, reassuring him that he'd clean up. Kise gave him an apologetic grin before bouncing off to where Kuroko was; Kagami caught him by the scruff of his collar before the blond could make it to his ex-teammate, shouting at him to be more careful and that if he was just going to cause more harm than good, then he should get out.

Furihata rubbed at his temples, trying to ignore all the noise in the background and failing miserably.

Yep, definitely Kuroko's fault.

Of all people, why did he have to call in the Generation of Miracles?

It all started when a family friend of Fukuda's requested for their help. Apparently they were short on volunteers for a charity event, and thus had asked Fukuda if he and his friends — the Seirin Basketball Club, in this case — could fill in. Seeing as it was for a good cause, everyone who more or less had nothing to do on that day agreed. The roles were distributed evenly amongst them; it was decided that some would advertise the event in the surrounding areas, while others informed those who were at the event with information about the different stalls and gigs happening on the day, and others (Kagami, Kuroko and Furihata) helped out at the cafe.

There was even a play later on in the day, in which Furihata would play the role of the wolf from _Little Red Riding Hood_. Things were going well until the day of the event itself. Furihata and Izuki had been called in multiple times during their weekends to rehearse for the play, while the others were informed of their staff roles and adjusted themselves to their workplace. Overall, everything was proceeding smoothly and the day should have passed by perfectly.

Except there was one mishap.

The girl playing Little Red Riding Hood had slipped and twisted her ankle the night before the event. During the chaos and arising panic, Kuroko had taken it as his duty to call for a last-minute fill-in.

They just hadn't expected him to call the Generation of Miracles of all people. (Thinking back on it later on, though, Furihata should have expected nothing less. Who else did Kuroko know besides Seirin and the Generation of Miracles?)

Thankfully, Furihata thought with great relief as he threw the broken shards away, most of them were busy and thus couldn't make it but two. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko pushing Kise away while telling him something along the lines of what sounded like, "Go bring in more people with that face of yours." (Kise reacted all too happily. "Does that mean Kurokocchi thinks I'm handsome?!")

From the distance, Furihata could make out vibrant red hair. The male was wearing a long-sleeved button up white shirt despite the hot weather, and even a black tie was snugly wrapped around his neck. At least he was wearing black jeans; still too hot for the current weather, but at least he was semi-casual and not decked out all in formal wear.

If he was honest, Furihata was a little surprised and more happy that the other was there. It was a pleasant surprise, if anything. He didn't think he'd be able to see the redhead so soon, their next date planned for two weeks from now, so he was delighted when Akashi had turned up that day. Kuroko hadn't told him Akashi had agreed to come the night before, nor had the redhead mentioned it during their daily night-calls.

There was just one problem.

Furihata jolted when two lean arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him back into a hard, warm chest. He shuddered when the other called out his name, his breath ghosting over the shell of Furihata's ear.

"Kouki."

Despite himself, Furihata blushed at the intimacy and their close proximity. Pulling himself out of the other's embrace, he turned around and said, "Sei, we're in public."

Akashi didn't look too pleased but relented, choosing not to push the matter this time, to the brunet's utter relief.

"Thank you for coming, it's a big help."

"Think nothing of it. I merely had the time," Akashi said. Then, with his ruby eyes glinting with something Furihata couldn't quite name, "And I get to see you sooner so all the better."

A dusting of pink. "I-I wanted to see you too," he managed to cough out. The redhead smiled at his response, obviously aware of his embarrassment but not commenting on it.

"By the way, Sei..." Pausing, Furihata fidgeted with his fingers, unsure how to phrase his next question. "Are... Are you really okay with it?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Is there a problem?" As expected of Akashi; he didn't need any further explanations.

"Well, no, but..."

A raised eyebrow. "But?"

"Y-you'll have to cross-dress, you know?!" Furihata sputtered out in a rush, his face going all red and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Akashi gave a soft laugh. "I know, and I'm fine with it. If I recall correctly, you too wore female clothing before, did you not?" Reluctantly, Furihata nodded, the memory of his first high school cultural festival coming to mind where he wore a maid uniform. "You didn't seem to mind the notion, then. Shame I couldn't have seen it myself."

 And Furihata honestly hadn't minded wearing the maid uniform. He was quite energetic when serving the customers at the time actually, but the idea of Akashi seeing him in it was an entirely different matter. He didn't think he could have lived down the embarrassment if his boyfriend had seen him in... _that_. Though, they hadn't been going out either so Akashi had no reason to visit Seirin's cultural festival at the time.

In the distance, they registered a figure waving in their direction. Akashi immediately understood their call for assistance, parting from Furihata with slight hesitance but not without saying, slyly, "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Wolf."

Furihata shuddered in response, the small smirk on that devilishly handsome face sending warning bells in his head.

There was just one problem. Furihata Kouki was the wolf.

And Akashi Seijuurou was Little Red Riding Hood.

 

 

 

He was outright gawking and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Was it possible for someone to look so... _good_ — his mind was incapable of thinking of a better word at that moment, too shocked by the sight before him —in clothes meant for the opposite sex?

Apparently Akashi Seijuurou really was capable of everything, considering he managed to pull off Little Red Riding Hood's costume with such ease. He wore red and white striped knee-length socks and brown, lace-up ankle-boots with two centimetres heel. Hazel eyes roamed further up. Akashi was even wearing a red skirt with a frilly, white half-apron over it, the edges of it lined in red fabric. A white, equally frilly blouse fitted snugly on his chest and a black corset tied tightly around him, the finishing touch being the red hooded cape sitting perfectly on his shoulders.

 "They had to make last-minute amendments, but does it look all right?" Furihata thought the question was rhetorical, for while Akashi showed no expression the former noticed the satisfaction in those ruby orbs. Nonetheless, he nodded. More than alright, he wanted to say but refrained from doing so because it would merely boost Akashi's already massive ego.

"Will you be okay, though? You didn't get to practice with us."

Humming, Akashi replied, "I know how the story goes."

At that point in time, Furihata should have known better. Just because Akashi _knew_ the story, did not mean he'd act it out perfectly—Furihata wasn't even asking for perfect, but something passable would have been fine. It was impossible for even Akashi to present a flawless act without any rehearsals beforehand, right?

Which is why, upon encountering Little Red Riding Hood, he should have trusted his intuition when he couldn't shake off the unease he felt. Things were still playing out as it should have, with Little Red Riding Hood telling the Wolf which direction her grandmother's cottage was.

"See, Little Red Riding Hood, how pretty the flowers are over there?" Furihata motioned towards the side of the stage. "Why not look around?"

"Oh," Akashi gasped, his eyes glinting with something akin to mischievousness, "but I find you much more prettier, Mr. Wolf."

And _that_ , Furihata decided, was most definitely not in the script.

Furihata could hear the murmurs in the audience, even from backstage as Akashi deviated from the story, but he was more worried about what to do then. He couldn't very well just stop acting, could he?

"Thank you," he managed to stutter out a moment later, pleased that he hadn't tripped over his words, "but I'll have you know that you're much prettier, much more beautiful, Little Red Riding Hood."

At Akashi's broadening grin, Furihata knew he'd fallen into his trap. Flushing to the roots of his hair, he refused to turn away now. Not only did it mean he'd have lost against Akashi, he would have ruined the play too.

"I know," Little Red Riding Hood said, a satisfied lilt in his tone; Furihata wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his unfairly handsome face. "But thank you."

Reaching out, Akashi extended his hand palm up to the other. "Would you like to visit my grandmother with me, Mr. Wolf?" He punctuated his invitation with a slight tilt of his head, the very picture of innocence to the audience, but Furihata who could see his expression knew he was anything but so.

Letting out a reluctant smile, Furihata grasped onto that extended hand with shaky fingers. "I'd love to." He could already imagine the long lecture they'd both be receiving once they stepped off the stage. The director was already glaring daggers at them from the side and Furihata could only gulp as the curtains closed, getting ready for the next scene.

 

 

 

With a relieved sigh (on Furihata's part), the two of them stepped onto the stage again. Thankfully, as they were the main characters, the director didn't manage to yell at them for long as they had to quickly get back onto the stage again for the next act. It didn't stop him from throwing a frustrated look at the redhead during the elder's rant though. What was worse, was that Akashi didn't even look the least bit apologetic. In fact, he had turned to him once he noticed his annoyed stare and directed him a small, _angelic_ smile.

He was so going to strangle him once they were done.

With hands still intertwined, both the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood approached the ailing grandmother resting on the bed.

"Good morning, Grandmother," Akashi said with a hint of amusement, seeing who was playing the role of the sickly elder. Izuki coughed a few times, trying to hide his growing urge to laugh at the sight of how fitting Akashi looked in his costume.

"Little Red Riding Hood, dear," Izuki finally managed to say after a while. "What brings you here?"

Lifting up the basket in his hand, Akashi replied, "Mother asked me to bring you some cake and wine."

"Thank you." A few coughs followed afterwards. Furihata thought Izuki was perhaps overdoing it, _just a little_. As if finally noticing the Wolf's presence, he asked, "And who may this be?"

Furihata stood there, considering his next line; they were improvising on the spot since Akashi had already diverged from the original storyline. Deciding on what to say, Furihata let out a smirk, baring his fake fangs. "I am the Wolf, Ma'am. Little Red Riding Hood invited me to come visit you. I hope I'm not being a bother."

Unfortunately, Izuki and Akashi had no plans of following along with him. The senior had not shook in fear, nor reacted in such a way, choosing instead to give a lopsided smile. "Oh, you're no bother at all."

"Yes," Akashi interjected, coming back from placing the basket on the table. When had he left Furihata's side anyway? "Any friend of mine is welcome here, right, Grandmother?" Izuki nodded in reply.

 It was unnerving how the two shared a secretive smile, seemingly in on this together and intending to make everything harder for Furihata.

"Grandmother," the redhead then said, his tone grave and expression solemn. Both Seirin players were surprised by the sudden change. "To be honest, I came here with another matter at hand."

"Oh, please do tell me, dear." Furihata had an inkling his senior was having a bit too much fun getting into character.

"I have yet to tell Mother, as I'm sure she won't agree..." he drifted off, his head turned to the side to hide his expression. Izuki grasped onto his hand, urging him to continue. Akashi nodded, giving his 'Grandmother' a soft smile before grasping onto Furihata's hand with his free one.

"You see, Mr. Wolf and I wish to get married. Surely Mother would be against this?"

Furihata's eyes bulged at the confession, less surprised and more shocked. This was taking it too far, even for an improvisation, right?! It truly felt like the world was against him, because Izuki, who was _supposed_ to be unprepared for such a question, replied back without missing a beat.

"I'll have none of that. Your happiness comes first and foremost." Then, pulling Akashi into a weak hug, "Your mother can't say no to me."

Retreating, the redhead asked in a fake-surprised voice, "Grandmother... Are you giving us your blessings?" He loosened his hold on the brunet, bringing up his hand to clutch at his chest instead in a display of how touched he felt.

The wolf shuffled to the side of the bed in discomfort, giving the 'females' their alone time. He wasn't quite sure what was going on anymore. Thankfully, he didn't need to say anything else because after a few more words between the two, Koganei stepped onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"As Little Red Riding Hood predicted, her mother was not happy at the news. After receiving notice of Grandmother's blessings, however, she had reluctantly allowed the two to be together. And thus, Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf got married and lived happily ever after."

The curtains immediately closed afterwards, to Furihata's utter relief.

 

 

 

They were lectured for a long period immediately after. While the response from the audience wasn't bad, it wasn't all that great either. Thankfully many of them still made donations for their _interesting_ , or at least that was the word thrown around by the donators, performance.

Akashi and Furihata parted from the crowd soon after. Most people had already left as the day was coming to an end. There were only a few dozens of people left at the event, along with the main staff and few volunteers who stayed behind to tend to them. His seniors from Seirin had all already left, the only ones still helping out were the second years. Kagami and Kuroko were still tending to the cafe — Kise too, though he didn't help and merely followed wherever Kuroko went.

Furihata turned his back on his boyfriend, annoyed at what he had done and how not only Akashi alone but also Izuki and himself had been lectured for nearly an hour. In freaking _[seiza](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seiza)_  too! Unlike Akashi who was used to sitting in such a position for long periods, his legs were still sore. Briefly, he imagined Izuki's were probably in the same condition.

Sighing, he reached up to take off his wolf ears. He didn't make it, though, as he was startled by arms enveloping him in their warmth, much like they had earlier that morning. Akashi leant his head on his shoulder, turning a bit to hide his face in the curve of the brunet's neck. Furihata couldn't resist the shiver that ran through his body at the feeling of the other's breath ghosting along the side of his neck. Lowering his hand, he instead ran them through crimson red tresses.

"Are you mad?"

"I am." There was no need to hide his feelings. Even if he lied, Akashi would have seen through him anyway.

"I got carried away." Furihata didn't reply. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. And so, the two stood there in silence with Furihata waiting patiently for the other until, finally, Akashi uttered out, "...sorry."

Turning around in the embrace, Furihata returned the action, his fingers linking together behind the redhead's neck.

"Do you understand why I'm angry?" Reluctantly, the Akashi heir nodded, the corner of his lips marginally downturned. "Good," he said before pulling Akashi down a bit to place a kiss on his lips. They leaned against each other's forehead after pulling away, satisfied with just standing there in each other's arms.

"You know, Sei," Furihata started, choosing to lean on the other's shoulder instead. He took in a deep breath, Akashi's scent overwhelming him; it had been far too long. "I missed you too." Akashi hummed his reply against the crown of his head. "But that was no excuse for what you did."

"I know," followed by a kiss on his brown locks.

"You owe me dinner."

"I know."

"And not at those fancy restaurants, okay?"

Akashi laughed. "Okay."

But despite what Furihata said, in the end they split the bill and paid together. He never did like taking advantage of Akashi, angry or not. Chancing a glance at the other from the corner of his eye, Furihata thought, but then again, he never could stay angry at Akashi for long.


End file.
